Smile As You Kill
by DeadlyMarionette
Summary: A frusterated Sakon recalls the events of his and his brothers childhood, wondering how they came to be the people they were.  Sakon and Ukon fic.  No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction for the amazingly patient ckret2. I deserve to be slapped repeatedly for how long it took me to write this. She was very good about keeping up her end of the bargain, and look how dreadfully long it took me. ;-; I'm so, so, so sorry. I hope you like this, and I'm very sorry if you don't. I tried, but I just couldn't seem to come up with a worthwhile idea...

She requested a story about Sakon and Ukon's past. I apologize for any excessive swearing in here. I hate swearing, and I didn't like writing it so much, but they just seem like they all swear a lot...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Only Kota and Ayumi are made up for this story.

-----------------------------------------------------

In battle, hesitation can be fatal. Because of this, the Sound Four had been trained from early on in their lives to never hesitate in any fight, not matter the reason. The four had never had any trouble following this rule. They all loved to kill. Why would they ever hesitate? But today that rule was broken. It was hardly noticeable, the hesitation was barely a few seconds long, but it was there. Hand raised, kunai in hand, Sakon, with his brother grinning wickedly from his shoulder, prepared to take the life of the man on the ground before him.

"Please, don't!" cried out the man in desperation. And Sakon didn't. He paused, did not bring his hand down, faltered. And then, in that short time, a kunai was thrown and found its home in the throat of the man. He didn't even have time to scream.

"That was your kill! Why did you hesitate?" hissed Ukon. Sakon scowled, turning away and gazing around him. Only the Sound Four stood. Bodies lay all around them, each killed in fewer than two strikes. This attack had been pointless. He could see no reason at all why Orochimaru had sent them on this mission, except perhaps for pointless practice that none of them needed. Even that made little sense. Why would he have them kill men who worked at a _carnival_? They couldn't fight. They were no threat. This mission was pointless.

"Why _did_ you hesitate?"

With a groan Sakon turned to face the pink haired1 girl who had spoken. This mission had been so pathetically simple that even Tayuya, who had hardly thrown a weapon in her life, had used knives and throwing stars to murder her victims.

"I asked you a question, shithead."

"Shut up," he retorted, glaring at her. In reply, he simply said, "Would you ever kill a musician?"2

The effect was immediate. Tayuya stiffened and her eyes widened, and her expression was somewhere between hate and shock.

"You talk in your sleep," he explained with a slight chuckle, grinning sadistically. Tayuya looked repulsed—though whether at Sakon, herself, or both he couldn't tell—and glared furiously at him.

"Fuck you," she swore, storming away.

Still chuckling under his breath, Sakon followed her. The other two members of their team seemed to have gotten tired of waiting all of the two minutes they had taken and were already far ahead.

"Sakon, why didn't you kill that man?" asked Ukon, who was now hidden behind Sakon's head.

"You know very well why," replied Sakon.

"Don't be so stupid next time. I thought you were over that."

"Shut up. This whole mission was pointless. What does it matter?"

"It matters because if you ever do that again you'll either be killed or Orochimaru will kill you for it!" snapped Ukon. "And if you die while I'm in you, I die."

"It won't happen again, all right?" retorted Sakon angrily, glaring behind him. "Go to sleep already."

His brother did not reply.

"Was the mission a success?"

It was hardly a question worth answering. _Of course_ the mission was a success. How hard was it to kill a bunch of circus freaks?

"Yes, Orochimaru."

Of course, though each member of the Sound Four were thinking that, none wished to say that aloud to Orochimaru. They had all learned the hard way what it meant to be disrespectful in front of their master.

"Good," said Orochimaru with a thin smirk. Sakon eyed him warily. _What's he up to?_

"I'm giving you all the day off tomorrow. No missions, no training. Spend it how you like," continued the snake-man, earning surprised glances from each of his subordinates. A day off? When they had hardly done anything? Sakon was certain that Orochimaru was up to something now.

"That is all. You may leave," said Orochimaru pleasantly, smiling that repulsing smile of his. Sakon scowled. He hated that smile. Standing up, he wasted no time leaving the room. The rest of his team followed.

The Sound Four each shared one room, a fact that Tayuya never tired of complaining about. In fact, they all hated the arrangement. They didn't get along, and didn't care to spend any more time with each other than necessary. And so, for the most part, they avoided the room, only entering to sleep, and sometimes not sleeping in it at all. But the room was where Sakon headed as he left the meeting with Orochimaru, precisely for the fact that no one else would be going there.

"What's up with you?" grunted Ukon.

"Fuck off," replied Sakon.

"Asshole."

Sakon didn't reply, instead opened the door to their room, slammed it behind him, and plopped face down on the pathetically small bed that was his.

The truth was, he wasn't quite sure what was bothering him, but he felt more irritated than usual today, and not at all in the mood to talk with the bastards that he was forced to call his teammates. He lay there on his bed, head turned slightly and eyes half-lidded as he drifted off into a half-conscious, half-asleep state of remembrance.

"_Mommy, look what we found!" exclaimed five-year old Sakon and Ukon in unison, holding up the body of a dead squirrel. "We saw it in a tree and caught it, and then made sure it couldn't get away!"_

_Their mother nearly screamed as she caught sight of the dead animal, and she held a hand to her mouth, looking horrified._

_"S-sakon! Ukon! G-get that thing out of here!" she shouted. "You can't just _kill_ things!"_

_The Siamese twins looked confused. "You don't like it mommy? We got it for you."_

_"_NO!_" their mother cried, and the two boys, looking hurt, turned away and walked out._

_"Mommy's so stupid," sniffled Sakon. _

_"We worked so hard to catch that for her," agreed Ukon._

_"We wont give her the bird then," said Sakon._

_"Yeah."_

_The brothers dropped the squirrel outside of their house before stepping back inside. Now upset at their mother, they prepared to go to their room before they were stopped by voices coming from the room they had left. They stood outside of it, hidden from sight, and listened in._

_"They brought a dead squirrel inside, Kota! They _killed_ it! You should have seen it, it was disgusting! It was skinned and bleeding... I think they tore its eyes out!" their mother sobbed, and both boys shared annoyed looks. They had thought she'd like the eyes._

_"Calm down, Ayumi. Just calm down. I'm sure it wasn't that bad..." comforted their father, but his wife kept on sobbing._

_"But it _was! _Oh, it _was!_ Our sons murdered that poor animal like it was nothing! It was _mutilated_! They're not even supposed to go outside! We can't let them think this is alright. Who ever taught them this? How did they ever think to do that to a living creature? And _like_ it? They were smiling! Oh, Kota, they were _smiling_!" She broke into another fit of sobs._

_"Calm down, Ayumi. Please, just clam down. Please. Stop crying." When it became apparent that their mother wasn't going to stop crying any time soon, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly and yelled, "_Calm down!_"_

_Sniffling and hiccupping, his wife looked at him._

_"Ayumi, what do you want to do about it? You cry over these children constantly. Ever since they were born, you've fretted over them. You wont even let them outside because of their... Condition."_

_Sakon and Ukon knew what he meant. The fact that they had one body but two heads. But their parents had never seemed to mind it before. Why now?_

_"You're afraid of them, you hardly talk to them, and you pretend you don't even have sons. Do you want to give them to an orphanage?"_

_"_NO!_" Ayumi cried out, looking appalled. "How could you suggest that? They're our _sons_."_

_"Then you need to stop crying. They can't live like this. It's no wonder they're developing weird habits if they've never spoken to anyone but their terrified and sobbing mother and their father. Let them outside. Better yet, let them go to school. It's not that uncommon for children to be born with special abilities in ninja schools. Why not send them there?"_

_Sakon and Ukon stopped listening then, looking dejected. They turned and ran quickly to their room, locking themselves into their room._

_"Mommy and Daddy don't like the fact that we're connected?"_

_"That's not our fault!"_

_"They want to send us away?"_

_"No, Mommy said no!"_

_"But they're talking about school..."_

_"Ninja school!"_

_"That could be fun..."_

_"But Mommy's sad..."_

_"Maybe we should try to separate?"_

_Both boys thought hard at this. Try to separate? They liked being together. It was fun. But if it would make Mommy happy, they would try. Nodding in unison, they both agreed, _

_"Okay."_

"Dammit, wake up!"

His brothers grating voice awoke Sakon from his half-daze and he groggily sat up, grumbling, "What?"

"It's nearly dark, you moron. You've been asleep for hours."

"I wasn't asleep," retorted Sakon.

"Well get up already, or we're not going to get any dinner at all!" snapped Ukon. Grudgingly, Sakon agreed. As he exited their room and began to walk towards the dinner hall—which was really more of a cramped room with tables then a hall—he couldn't help but wonder, _when did we start hating each other?_

"_Look what we can do, Mommy!"_

_It had taken them a year to perfect, but the now six-year-old brothers had finally accomplished their goal._

_Their mother, looking a bit anxious, turned her full attention to them. "Yes, dears?"_

_Turning their heads and grinning at each other, they didn't reply, but instead Ukon began to move his neck. He shifted it somewhat grotesquely, the process taking rather long, but eventually he succeeded in moving his neck and head all the way to the back of Sakon's._

_"See, Mommy! Now we can go out, right? 'Cause we look normal!" exclaimed Sakon excitedly. This was sure to please their mother._

_But despite all they had expected, their mother looked terrified. Like the day they had brought her the squirrel, she looked horrified and repulsed and as if she were about to throw up. And then she said the last thing they would have ever thought she would say._

_"No! I want both of my babies!"_

_Confused, Ukon said, "But Mommy, we're both here."_

_"Ukon's only behind me. He's not gone," added Sakon._

_"No! No, no, no, no, no..." their mother cried out, holding her head and shaking it back and forth, seemingly not hearing a thing they said. Concerned, Sakon asked,_

_"Mommy?"_

_Their father rushed in then, looking slightly panicked. He immediately went to his sobbing wife, hugging her and cooing soothing words and stroking her hair until she calmed down. His sons were invisible to him in that time, and Sakon and Ukon waited anxiously whilst trying to figure out what they had done wrong._

_"What wrong, Ayumi?" asked Kato once his wife had calmed down enough to speak. However, she chose not to and simply pointed with a shaking hand to Sakon and Ukon. Their father turned to look at them and his eyes widened in shock._

_"W-what?" he stuttered. "W-where's your brother?"_

_"Ukon's right here, Daddy," said Sakon._

_"I'm only behind Sakon," added Ukon._

_"H-how did you get there?" asked their astonished father._

_"It was horrible," sobbed their mother. "His neck and head just... _Moved_. It was like he was sinking into his back and moving..."_

_Ayumi proceeded to start crying again at that moment. Looking hurt, Ukon began the slow process of moving himself back to Sakon's shoulder._

_"We were only trying to make you happy," sniffled Sakon._

_"We thought you wanted us to be normal looking, so we could go outside and go to school," said Ukon, now back in his usual spot._

_Their mother said nothing, only turned and ran sobbing out of the room, their father following after her._

"Look who finally decided to show up," announced Tayuya obnoxiously. "And here I thought I was actually going to get to eat a meal in peace. Stupid me."

"Shut up," said Sakon, and he couldn't help but think that he was saying that far too often today. Far too often every day.

"Aww, look who's moping about missing his kill today," mocked Tayuya. Sakon gritted his teeth, fighting back the urge to yell back at her. Tayuya, however, didn't seem to want to give him the chance for that.

"It's okay, it's not your fault you were born a cowardly shithead. I mean, it's not _that_ big a deal that you missed your kill and I got it. Sure, you fucked up, no big deal. You don't see me moping about it." She gave him a toothy smirk. "Both a coward and a freak, eh? Such a pity. I wonder how you of all people got into the Sound Four. I mean, when did Orochimaru start recruiting freaks with shit for brains into his village?"

That did it. Unable to control himself any more, Sakon grabbed the fork he had just picked up and hurled it straight at Tayuya. His aim had been exact, but Tayuya had been expecting it and moved to the side, letting it fly past her.

"_Shut the fuck up, you fucking little bitch!"_ screamed Sakon, and with that he stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" growled Ukon. "Since when did you care what Tayuya has to say? She's just upset over your stupid 'musician' remark. We're not going to get to eat until tomorrow!"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Sakon, and suddenly he wished with all of his might that Ukon was _not_ his brother at all, and could separate from him permanently.

"_Just remember to keep your hood on, okay?" reminded Kota for what seemed to Sakon and Ukon the hundredth time that day._

_"Yes, dad," the two groaned._

_"And Ukon, don't say anything, and try not to move, okay?"_

_"I've got it, dad," said Ukon irritably. Today was their first day of school. It had taken a few weeks to convince their parents that they could effectively hide the fact that they were twins. All it took was a hood covering Ukon. Their mother was strongly against the idea, but had finally agreed when her husband had assured her it would help with their 'strange behavior'. Sakon and Ukon didn't know what they were talking about. They were, however, happy to finally be going to school. They had never been allowed to meet another child, and at six years old—and ten months, they always insisted in adding—the two were incredibly lonely, as well as very codependent. They were simply thankful they never had to worry about having to go someplace without the other. They didn't think they could handle going to school without the other, for despite the fact that they were exceedingly eager, they were also very frightened._

_"I'll be right here to pick you up once school is over, alright?" assured their father, and the two nodded quickly, eager to get away from their worrying father._

_"Alright, have a nice day. And be careful, you two," he said, and Sakon waved for both him and Ukon as he ran to the school._

_The first two hours of the school day passed without incident, the teacher briefing them on the classroom procedures and rules and what to do in cases of emergencies. Sakon and Ukon listened eagerly, though we e constantly distracted by all of the students around them. It made them nervous, so many people, more then they'd ever seen, sitting around them. But it fascinated them, and they stared at everyone, taking in their habits and looks and actions._

_When the recess bell rang Sakon ran out eagerly, not able to wait to be able to speak with other children for once in his life. Once outside, he ran over to a group of boys he recognized from his class who were playing ball._

_"Can we play?" he asked._

_"What do you mean, we?" asked one of the boys, raising a brow._

_Realizing his mistake, he quickly said, "I mean, 'can _I_ play'. Silly me."_

_Giving Sakon an odd look, the boy nodded and handed him the ball. Grinning widely, he asked,_

_"What do I do with it?"_

_"What are you, dense? Just throw it to one of the other kids," the same boy instructed. Sakon did so, throwing the ball to the boy who had spoken to him, who in turn passed it over to a boy across from him, who then passed it to another and the game went on._

_A few minutes later Sakon heard a hushed voice from behind him whisper, "I wanna play too, Sakon."_

_"Hey, can my brother play too?" asked Sakon, catching the ball._

_"Sure," the boy across from him said with a shrug._

_"You won't think we're weird?" inquired Sakon, throwing the ball._

_"No, why would we?" replied another boy. Confident in the answer, Sakon grinned and dropped him hood. Ukon immediately raised his head and began to move onto Sakon's neck, smiling. He then proceeded to bring out his hand from below Sakon's and waved at them._

_They all fell silent, and the boy holding the ball let it fall threw his fingers and hit the ground, bouncing away._

_"This is my brother, Ukon," introduced Sakon, oblivious to their shocked stares._

_"Look at them, they're freaks!" the boy who initially let Sakon play said with a laugh, pointing at the two brothers. "Look how _ugly_ they are!"_

_And instead of looking frightened or repulsed, the boys all laughed. Laughed at the weird boys in front of them, because they had never seen anyone like them before. Laughed and pointed and mocked, and soon a chant of, 'Freaks, freaks, freak!' was spreading around the group of boys. It caught the attention of the other children, who wandered over and stared and gawked and laugh and Sakon and Ukon, who's faces flushed a deep red._

_And suddenly, Sakon couldn't take it, and he leapt on the first boy, the one who had let him play the game and had started laughing at them._

_"_SHUT UP!_" he screamed, jumping on him and shoving him to the ground. He kept him pinned to the ground and began to savagely punch his face, ignoring the boy's cries of 'I'm sorry!' and 'Please, stop!'. He kept on punching him until his nose was bent and bleeding, and his eyes black and bruised and closed. And then he stood up, smiling, and kicked his side until he heard a crack and the boy's chest ceased to rise and fall._

_There was a hushed silence now, none of the children moving. They had never seen anything like it before. A two-headed boy who had just beaten another student unconscious—or, perhaps, for they couldn't tell, dead. They didn't know how to react._

_And then one boy screamed at the top of his lungs, "_FREAKS!"

_Furious, Sakon lunged at the boy, but he was already running and Sakon fell to the ground with a thud. The chant started up again, but this time the children were all running away, some of the girls screaming and searching for teachers. Standing up, Sakon wiped his face and looked around with both an angry and hurt expression on his face._

_"Why're are they running away?"_

_"Why're they calling us freaks?"_

_"Why don't they like us?"_

_A tear falling down Sakon's face—but not Ukon's, he was too angry—the two ran away from the other children. They ran and hid underneath a bench residing in the shade of a tree, and they hid there until school was over that day._

There was nothing but silence in the room. The other members of the Sound Four had all entered the room for once—which was unusual because one, there was almost always at least one member absent at night, and two, after Sakon's show of fury at dinner, he wouldn't have thought they'd of wanted to sleep in the same room as him. But despite the fact that they were all there, the room was unusually quiet. No one was snoring, no one was restlessly tossing in their sleep, and Tayuya wasn't talking in her sleep. It seemed that even Ukon was asleep at last. Sakon was glad. Even he didn't know why, but he'd been in a pretty foul mood all day long. _It's all because of that raid on the circus._ _Why'd we have to go on that pointless mission anyways?_

It was bugging him. There was absolutely no reason for it. Carney's3 couldn't do anything that could possibly pose as a threat to Orochimaru. It had only succeeded in severely bothering Sakon. And he _hated_ it.

And then it struck him. _That_ was what the mission was about. Orochimaru purposely had made him attack the circus.

_Damn that bastard,_ Sakon thought bitterly, eyes narrowed and hands clenched into fists. _He's just messing with me! I'll show him. Some Carney's aren't going to get to me._

Rolling over onto his side, Sakon closed his eyes, smirking slightly.

_That bastard's plans aren't going to work on me._

-------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was horrible, wasn't it/ I'm sorry, ckret2... I have more of this written, I wanted to make it a one-shot, but I also wanted to make it as long as possible to try and make it up to you. Of course, if you don't like it, that would make it worse... But, yeah. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.

1: I think Tayuya's hair is pink. I can't remember. O.o;;; Was it red?

2: No significance to that. I was just making up tiny little pasts for every one of them in my head, and that's a refence to Tayuya's. Nothing grand.

3: Carny is just a term I've seen used a lot for people who work in carnivals.


	2. Chapter 2

I actually managed to finish his within half an hour of posting the first chapter? Wow. That is a miracle... This probably means that I won't be posting another chapter for months... x.x

Erm, this story is really bad. I'm sorry. The whole plot is so boring and unoriginal and badly written. You really don't need to read this. And I hate swearing. Why am I swearing in this? x.x Sorry, ckret2. I hope you like it? I really hope you do. ;-;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Because I am not capable of creating worthwhile story plots or drawings. xD

---------------------------------------------------------

_Sakon and Ukon had been hiding in their room ever since they had gotten home, refusing to speak about their day at school, which led their parents to assume the worst. Which was, in all actuality, what had happened._

_"Sakon! Ukon!"_

_Their mother's voice held a quivering note to it, and both boys shared anxious looks. They were in trouble, they knew it. Their mother was going to be mad at them. They hated that. They just wanted to make her happy, but no matter what, she never was. It wasn't _their_ fault every one of the kids at the school had been idiotic jerks._

_They made their way down the stairs, arm folded across their chest. Their parents were waiting in the living room, their mother on the verge of tears, their father shocked and slightly angry._

_"Sakon, Ukon, we just got a call from your school," their father began._

_"It wasn't _our_ fault!" they immediately protested. "They called us freaks and laughed at us!"_

_"I told you not to take off that hood!" their father snapped back. Taken aback, the boys fell silent. Their father had never yelled at them before._

_"You two almost killed a boy! You almost _killed_ him! I don't care if he was Satan himself, you don't _kill_ people!"_

_"Well why not?" shouted Sakon._

_"They deserved it!" said Ukon._

_"_NEVER _think that!" their father screamed, face red with rage. "You are _never_ to lay another hand on another person again in your lives, you understand? You'll go to _jail_. You'll go to _jail. We'll_ go to jail, Sakon, Ukon. Do you want that? Don't be stupid and violent!"_

_"Shut up!" snapped Ukon_

_"You don't know nothing!" said Sakon._

_"_You two_ shut up! Go to your rooms, right now! We're in so much trouble because of you. _GO!"

_Furious, the boys had ran to their room and sat on their bed, muttering every swear word they knew._

_"I wonder what they're talking about," said Sakon after awhile, once his anger had cooled off._

_"Who cares," muttered Ukon._

_"I bet they're talking bad about us," said Sakon. _

_Ukon looked thoughtful at this. "Let's go see."_

_The two quietly made their way downstairs and stopped outside of the living room, staying out of view. They could only see their parent's shadows, but could hear them clearly._

_"We'll have to move." That was their father._

_"No! This is our home! These people know us, I'm certain they won't do anything rash!" Their mother._

_"Be reasonable, Ayumi. We've hidden our children from the village their entire life, and the day they appear, they nearly kill a boy their age! Do you think the village will stand for that? Our sons have two heads! They're freaks! We need to leave!"_

_Their mother sobbed after this, and the twins couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. They were always making Mommy cry._

_"Alright," their mother finally agreed. "But where to? The situation will be the same in every village."_

_Their father was silent, and Sakon and Ukon figured him to be thinking. Finally, he spoke._

_"Perhaps a Circus. A traveling one. I heard news that one just arrived in a nearby village. I'm sure nobody would care about two-headed twins in a circus. They might even be loved."_

_"A Circus? You mean a _freak show_?! I am _not_ sending our sons to a freak show!" cried their mother._

_"Be reasonable, Ayumi!" snapped their father for the second time. "Would you rather them be taken away, hated, and possibly killed?"_

_Their mother didn't need to answer. The answer was obvious._

_"Fine. When should we leave?" said their mother._

_"As soon as possible. Tell the boys."_

_Instantly, Sakon and Ukon were up the stairs. The jumped into their bed, pulled up the covers, and by the time their mother reached their room, they looked as if they were sound asleep._

"Orochimaru wants to see you."

Sakon couldn't help but think that that was one of the worst ways to wake up. Someone telling you that the snake-bastard wanted to see you. In fact, Sakon couldn't think of anything worse to wake up too.

Groggily opening his eyes, he sent the messenger—who he couldn't be bothered to identify—an angry glare.

"We'll be right there," he grunted. The messenger scurried out of the room, and Sakon sat up slowly.

"You've been talking in your sleep," said a voice from behind him.

"Hn." Sakon didn't have a response to this.

"You were talking about the circus. Or before it, I think," continued Ukon.

"And?" questioned an irritated Sakon.

"It's just unusual," replied Ukon. Sakon couldn't help but notice he didn't sound angry or even amused. In fact, if Sakon didn't know any better, he'd think his brother almost sounded sympathetic.

"Orochimaru wants to see us," was all Sakon said.

_The Siamese twins heard their mother enter their room, and tried their best to feign sleep. They'd had plenty of practice at it, lucky for them, and their mother was easily fooled. They felt her quivering hand on their shoulder shaking them, and then heard her whisper in their ears:_

_"Boys, wake up. We need to leave."_

_Pretending to be groggy and sleep, Sakon opened his eyes first and turned his head to his mother, and a few seconds later Sakon did the same._

_"What? Where to, Mom?"_

_"Somewhere," was all she said. The twins did not question her further, because they knew exactly where that 'somewhere' was. They started towards their closet, planning to take some belongings with them, but their mother stopped them._

_"No, we're not taking anything."_

_Confused, the boys nodded, knowing better then to ask why. They wouldn't be answered. They simply followed their mother out the door and down the stairs to where their father awaited._

_"Sakon, Ukon, I need one of you to... Do that thing you did for school," their father said uneasily. Once they had done so, their father nodded at them and turned to the door._

_"Hurry," was all he said. Neither Sakon nor Ukon knew why they were in such a rush. Was the circus going to leave soon?_

_"Where are we going?" asked Sakon after a minute, hoping to get a specific name._

_"Yeah, we want to know!" added Ukon, sounding a bit more irritated than Sakon._

_"To a nearby village. Now hush," their father warned._

_They walked down the streets past many houses, none of whom Sakon and Ukon knew. It made them realize how terribly lonely they were. They'd never met any of these people, yet they'd lived there their entire life. And now they had to leave, because the one day they got to meet people, they messed up, and were hated._

_It was nearly dark, but still light enough that people were shuffling about. Their parents kept the two of them behind, warning them to keep their hood up and face down. Even so, there were a few people who recognized them and stared. Sakon and Ukon didn't know how—they'd never met these people!—but they seemed to know them. This greatly unsettled their parents, who ushered them to walk faster._

_They were almost at the villages exit when they were stopped by a group of men._

_"Well if it isn't the little demon brats," hissed the man in the front, a tall but thin man with unkempt brown hair and angry brown eyes. "Trying to run away?"_

_"Gane, let us through. We're leaving now," their fathered said coldly. The man—Gane—laughed._

_"No, you're not," he said. "I'm not letting the freaks who nearly killed my son just run away, nor the bastards that brought them into this world."_

_Sakon and Ukon were startled. This was the father of the boy they had injured? They didn't get why he was mad. The boy had deserved it. Didn't he know? And why was he getting mad at their parents?_

_"Hey, he deserved it!" shouted Ukon angrily, forgetting and no longer caring that he was supposed to be silent. Gane glared angrily at the boys. However, since he couldn't see Ukon, he assumed it was Sakon who had spoken, and spoke directly to him._

_"Where's your brother, little freak? Aren't you supposed to have two heads?"_

_"I'm right here, ugly!" snarled Ukon, moving to Sakon's neck. Gane's look was of repulsion._

_"Sakon, Ukon, stay out of this!" snapped their father. He then turned back to Gane. "Please, Gane, just let us through."_

_"Once you and your bastard sons have paid for hurting my son," he snarled._

_"I already told you, he deserved it! He laughed at us and called us freaks!" shouted Ukon._

_"He was stupid and mean and he deserved it! Don't get mad at us!" added Sakon._

_"_Quiet!_" hissed their father, startling them with his furious gaze._

_Gane looked murderous. In his hand was a long kitchen knife—for this was a normal village and not one of ninjas—and he raised it threateningly in the air. The men behind him, all who had been silent so far, each held a weapon of their own, weather it was a knife or some other heavy, sharp object. _

_"_I'm going to fucking kill you, you worthless pieces of trash_!" he screamed and lunged forward at Sakon and Ukon with the knife. "I'm going to cut off one of your heads, so you'll be _normal _when you die!"_

_The two covered their eyes, prepared to be stabbed. They weren't afraid and they weren't going to run. But the blow never came. Slowly they lowered their arms and looked ahead of them, and saw their father slump to the ground, a knife sticking out of his neck._

"DADDY" _they screamed in unison, at the same time their mother screamed, "_KATO_!"_

_"You killed Daddy!" accused Sakon, pointing a finger at Gane. "You killed him! You're the murderer, not us! You are!"_

_But Gane didn't see it that way. The two boys had enraged him to the point where he no longer was thinking sensibly. The man took a step forward, arms outstretched, planning to wring one of the twin's necks._

_"No, no, not my babies! Not my babies too!" their mother cried, rushing in front of the boys and trying desperately to push the man back. He slapped her in the face and she crumpled to the ground, only to get back up again a minute later._

_"Run," she cried out to her children. "Please, run. Go somewhere, anywhere! The circus, the circus will be safe."_

_And Sakon and Ukon nodded. They were not prepared to leave their mother, but they nodded regardless._

_Gane had not yet retrieved his knife from where it rested in Kato's throat. The boys saw it, and picked it up with an angry glint in their eyes._

_"You killed Daddy, and now you're going to kill Mommy! You can't do that!" they said, and before the man could even laugh at them they lunged and stabbed him with the knife. As small as they were, they couldn't reach high, but they managed to stab him in his side. The man doubled over in pain, crying out, and quickly, Sakon and Ukon pulled the knife out and stabbed him in the back of his neck. He fell over forward, landing on top of their mother._

_She screamed, trying desperately to push the man off of her. The twins smiled, glad to have avenged their father._

_"You monsters!" cried their mother, and they froze. "You killed him! You killed him and you're _smiling_!" _

_"But, mommy, he killed Daddy!" they protested. Mommy couldn't hate they, she couldn't._

_"You're murderous, you're not children!" she screamed. "Go away! Go away! You're not my children!"_

_They backed up, eyes wide and brimming with tears, both shaking their heads._

_"Mommy, you don't mean that," whispered Sakon. Their mother wasn't listening._

_"GO! Go now, before they find you! They'll kill you!" she screamed, and the two realized that whatever she said, she still loved them. She loved them and feared them and hated them at the same time. And the boys stood there crying._

_"Mommy..."_

_"GO!"_

_And they ran, sobbing and frightened and angry, and did not look back._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wow. How is it possible that this story is so unrealistic? The reactions are so unrealistic. I'm aware of that, yet I can't seem to fix it? Meh...

Sorry that so much of this is in flashbacks... The next chapter probably won't be up for a long, long time...


End file.
